lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gremlins
Gremlins is one of the many franchises featured in LEGO Dimensions for Year 2. It is based on the popular 1984 horror/comedy film of the same name. About Gremlins A gadget salesman is looking for a special gift for his son and finds one at a store in Chinatown. The shopkeeper is reluctant to sell him the "mogwai" but sells it to him with the warning to never expose him to bright light, water, or to feed him after midnight. All of this happens within one day after and the result is a gang of gremlins that decide to tear up the town on Christmas Eve. Gremlins 2: The New Batch It has been six years since the Gremlins attacked the town of Kingston Falls one fateful Christmas Eve. Gizmo, the kindhearted friendly Eternal Mogwai from the first film, has recently lost his old owner, Chinese antique shop owner Mr. Wing, and barely survived the demolition of Mr. Wing's shop by Clamp Industries who were denied a permission to hand over his property six weeks prior, only to be captured by intrigued scientists of Splice O' Life. Meanwhile, the previous film's deuteragonist Billy Peltzer and his fiancee Kate Beringer have moved to New York City, working at Clamp Tower as a concept artist and a tour guide respectively. Unbeknownst to them, the lab that captured Gizmo earlier is based in Clamp Tower, until Billy learns from a delivery man about a harmonic singing in the lab, a clue to Gizmo's whereabouts in the Tower. Billy manages to save Gizmo from being experimented on, only for the latter to decide to explore the tower more, which leads to a water accident that involves a broken water fountain forming a new batch of ill-willed Gremlins that soon plan to take over the Big Apple. Related Characters/Objects * 71256 Team Pack ** Gizmo *** R.C. Racer **** Gadget-O-Matic **** Scarlet Scorpion ** Stripe *** Flash 'n' Finish **** Rampage Record Player **** Stripe's Throne Non-Playable Characters * Billy Peltzer * Kate Beringer * Murray Futterman * Mrs. Deagle * Brain Gremlin * Mr. Wing * Pete Fountaine * Greta * Vegetable Gremlin * Mohawk * Daffy * Gremlin * Stud Silver Adventure World * Kingston Falls ** Kingston Falls Town Square ** Cinema ** Department Store ** Kingston Falls High School ** Kingston Falls Leisure Centre ** Mrs. Deagle's House ** Billy's House * New York (Gremlins) ** Chinatown (Gremlins) ** Kate and Billy's Apartment ** Clamp Trade Centre and Retail Concourse ** Splice O' Life Battle Arenas * Splice O' Life ** What pack unlocks it: 71256 Team Pack Trivia * This franchise was leaked by a tease of Year 2, showing Gizmo behind the Wicked Witch in a screenshot. ** The franchise was also leaked in September 2015 listed under GR, however, Gremlins was absent in the list of predictions. * This is one of five franchises that is associated with Steven Spielberg and/or his production company Amblin Entertainment. The others are Jurassic World, Back to the Future, E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial, and The Goonies. ** There was a reference about Gremlins from The Goonies, when Chunk attempts to call the Sheriff for help, but he assumes that it's another prank call like "the creatures that multiply when you throw water on them". * LEGO gave a LEGO Gremlin for Gremlins 2: The New Batch, however they didn't know it would be destroyed. Gremlins.png Category:Index Category:2016 Category:Franchises Category:Gremlins Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Franchises Category:Film Franchises Category:Warner Bros. Franchises Category:Amblin Entertainment Franchises Category:TimeWarner Franchises